


Waffles

by Raenel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenel/pseuds/Raenel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora can handle waffles, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up Early

The alarm wouldn't go off for another thirty minutes, but Sora couldn't keep his eyes closed. That was the one thing he hated about mornings. Everyone seemed to want to stay in bed, which was fine, but also asleep, which was boring. He snuggled closer to Riku and sighed. Its so nice and warm with three people under the covers. He hugged Riku and smiled when he was squeezed back. “Are you up then?” he whispered  
    “No” Riku mumbled back, considerably louder than Sora had been.   
    “In that case I'll get breakfast started. How does that sound?”  
    “No.” Riku squeezed him tighter. “Just stay here till the alarm goes off and I'll help.”  
    Sora sighed and pressed his forehead to Riku's chest. “I'll just get coffee going then okay? I'll be right back.”  
    “Okay” Riku mumbled, still louder than Sora had been.  
    As soon as Riku's arms weren't holding him in place he sat up and hopped off the bed. Leaning back over it he kissed Riku's fingers and ran his hand up his arm before whispering excitedly, “How do waffles sound?” he smiled and slipped away as Riku weakly grabbed at him.   
    “Come back you'll make a mess.” Riku still made no real effort to get out of bed.       
    Stepping lightly around the bed he bent over Kairi, “How do waffles sound?”  
    She rolled to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Amazing” she said pulling him down to kiss him.  
    Sora smiled back at her and climbed onto the bed and leaned across her to Riku again, “So that's two votes for waffles, guess you're stuck with 'em”  
    “I'll be up in a minute.” Riku mumbled and kicked at his blankets a bit.   
    “Don't worry about it, I can handle waffles. The box has directions on it.” kissing Riku on the cheek, then as he moved off the bed, he kissed Kairi and watched her face scrunch up in a smile. “I'll come get you two when its ready.” Grabbing pair of pants from the dresser Sora dashed off to the kitchen, he could handle waffles. 


	2. He can't handle waffles

    The heat was a little more bearable now that Sora had gotten out of bed. Riku smiled when he thought about how Sora had all but dashed out of the room to make breakfast. Stretching his arms he moved to follow and help cook when Kairi wrapped her arm around him.  
    “Where are you going?” she mumbled as she pulled herself closer to him.  
    “I thought he could use a hand” Riku turned to face her, pulling away and sitting up as he did.  
    “Sora's fine, stay.” she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his hip.  
    Riku couldn't keep from smiling to himself as he stroked her neck and played with her hair. How the hell did I end up here? he thought happily.  
    She smiled, eyes still closed, and squeezed him a bit. “For being all pointy and muscly and stuff you're really comfy.”  
    leaning over he kissed her cheek and tried again to pull away, “Sora might need some help finding the -” a loud crash from the kitchen followed by an enthusiastic “I'M ALRIGHT” made them both laugh.  
    “Noooo” Kairi squeezed him again and let go, “He might need some help I guess. You always put things up too high.”  
    “I don't even use the top shelf anymore though” Riku looked around the room to see if his clothes from the night before had been thrown in the hamper already, they had. that was one thing he could count on Sora doing if he stayed up later than he did. He arched his back and stretched again before walking over to the dresser.  
    “You should keep doing that” Kairi was laying facing him on the bed.   
    He felt his face flush, “I'm nothing special really.” bending he pulled a pair of pants out of a drawer.   
    “Sora and I disagree, two votes to one. So you are.”  she had piled all of the blankets up around her. “I guess I should probably get out of bed too”  
    “Maybe, but I think the two of us will be fine. Its just waffles. I think we can handle it.” he started for the door but stopped to look back at her.  
    She was smiling at him, “Thank you, I'm just gonna stay here and keep the blankets warm for a bit. Bring me coffee when its ready?”  
    “Of course” he walked back over and kissed again. “Love you. I'll be back as soon as its ready.”  
    Her eyes squished up as she smiled back at him, “How did I get so lucky?”   
    “Wasn't any luck at all.” he said as he opened the door and walked toward the kitchen. 


End file.
